dimension_shiftersfandomcom-20200215-history
Kira
"Quote" Kira is a main character of The Conduit Chronicles. ''She is a goddess of creation and a member of a light-based species named Luminos. She has a counterpart, Phane. Profile Personality Kira is a very serious leader. She has no time for jokes or fun, insisting that her team do whatever they have to do to defeat Phane. The only times she doesn't object to her team "wasting" their free time is when they need to wind down from a traumatic or stressful event, but even then she tries to insert lessons or training into their leisure. Kira is a realist who knows what others can and can't do. When facing an opponent weaker than himself, Kira encourages Zeke to finish them ff quickly to avoid wasting time. During fights with enemies much stronger than Zeke however, she encourages him to play it safe and things things through before engaging, not afraid to tell him he's not strong enough, The fact that she's lost her memories doesn't sit well with Kira, As a goddess she believes that she has knowledge of great and dangerous things taken away from her. When she does eventually regain her memories she's saddened that all knowledge of her past with Matilda had been taken away, and swears revenge on Phane for trying to erase any record of her previous conduit. Despite her coldness Kira cares deeply for those around her, Part of the reason she isn't afraid to tell others when they're too weak is because she doesn't want anyone to die for her. Subconsciously she knows that she was the reason behind Matilda's death and doesn't want Zeke to follow the same fate as her. Her soul-binding with Zeke helped to increase her understanding of human connections and gained the same camaraderie that Zeke has with his teammates. Powers And Abilities '''Powers' * Flight - The ability to fly by using biological powers. * Enhanced Physical Attributes - Superhuman strength, resistance, speed, endurance, healing, and all other physical attributes. * Conduit Powers - While soulbound to Zeke, Kira is able to use all of his powers through him. * God Senses - The ability to sense power and Corruption from across dimensions. * Energy Manipulation - The ability to control energy created by the user. * Energy Beams - Beams of energy that can fired from the user's hands. * Warping - The ability to warp oneself and others to other locations, be it within a dimension or to another one. * Dimensional Sealing - The ability to seal transportation to a dimension from others by surrounding it with a barrier of energy * Powers of Creation - The ability to create any non-living object using power provided she has enough knowledge and understanding or said object. * Corruption Dispelling - The ability to dispel and destroy corruption by releasing an intense flash of light. * Body Manipulation - Kira can morph her hands in to blades that can be used as weapons. She can also make adjustments to change her physical form in a variety of ways such as height or her facial features as long as it remains similar to her natural appearance. Transformations Energy Form During the time Kira was lacking a physical body, she managed to survive as a cloud of energy that bound herself to Zeke's body, allowing herself to survive. Physical Form After visiting her original temple, Kira regained enough power to stably reproduce and maintain her physical form. Trivia Gallery Category:Conduit Chronicles Characters Category:Characters Category:Gods